


Same Changes (FemJason/Dick)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Wayne Loves Children, Crying, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Dick Grayson Angst, Dick Grayson Feels, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Forgiveness, Heavy Angst, Hormones, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Loves Dick Grayson, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd Swears, Marriage Proposal, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Sweet, Sweet Dick Grayson, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: "we both decided to go our separate ways this doesn't change a damn thing"
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: DC Rule 63 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Same Changes (FemJason/Dick)

Jane's P. O. V 

After patrol I snuck outside from the Batcave to throw up. I kept on finally stopping

"fuck"

I turned seeing, Damian!

"what do you want, Demon spawn?"

"tt what the hell happened to you I thought you were invincible"

"I am just ate some of Alfred's damn disgusting waffles"I said lying 

He rolled his eye's jeez my head hurts

"foolish Todd you should stay"

I looked surprised is he really worried about me? I sighed I sat on the bench needing to catch my breath. Damian sat next to me

"you smell revolting"

"fuck off"

I yawned I chuckled remembering Damian as a baby when I was Resurrected 

"tt what inconceivable thing are you thinking" 

"of you when you we're less than of a pain in my ass" 

"make one regard of me when I was a child and I will stab you" 

I rolled my eye's "is Dick still here?" 

"he left for Bludhaven after you left"

"well I'm tired as fuck I'm going home" 

"tt your pathetic hideout under a bombing shelter. You are in no condition to take care of yourself" 

I rolled my eye's I got on my bike and left I made it inside groaning feeling like shit. I looked at my phone I was supposed to have my period 2 months ago!! Don't panick, don't panick. Mabye I really did eat Alfred's waffles and my period is 2 month's late. I sat on the couch I sighed missing, Dick. We both said one night and no more. Month later I swallowed my gut and I went to the store buying a box pregnancy test and snacks along with bread. I made it back to my hideout. I saw Tim and Damian. Tim, had the most nervous look on face. I hid my bag behind my back 

"what the hell are you doing here?" 

"tt where were you" Damian asked 

I huffed "I was out. What the hell do you two want?" 

"what do you have behind your back?" Tim asked 

"s-snacks. Now answer my damn question!" 

"father sent us too make sure that you were not in trouble" 

"you mean making trouble! Fuck" 

I tossed the bag on my couch and sat down on my chair. Damian, looked through my grocery bag 

"Damian don't you fucking dare" 

He grabbed the box of pregnancy test Tim looked shocked 

"those aren't mine!" 

"Jane, does-does Dick know?" Tim asked 

I scoffed folding my arm's 

"on a scale to one to ten how sure are you pregnant?" he asked 

"nine" I mumbled 

"what?" he asked 

"I said nine look can you two please just leave me the fuck alone" 

"tt of course not" Damian said 

"we want to know" Tim said 

"come back later I'm sure you'll fucking know by then" 

"Jane come on you know well just bug you until you take it" Tim said 

I scoffed taking the box from, Damian. I went to my bathroom shutting the door and took the test. I heard knocking 

"ever heard of fucking privacy?!" 

I opened the door we waited for the longest 15 minutes of my life. I took a deep breath whatever it says I hope it's negative.. No no I want a baby with Dick. I never really wanted to have that only night with Dick. I always wanted to be with him. We looked seeing that, I'm pregnant 

"shit" 

"perhaps you should take another" Damian said 

"yeah you two get your asses out" 

I shoved them out taking another then 3 more all the same 

"so you're definitely knocked up" Tim said 

I hit Tim's head he rubbed it I sat on the couch groaning

"fuck" I mumbled 

Damian and Tim sat down with me I huffed trying not to cry 

"don't you fucking dare tell anyone about this" I said 

"we won't right, Damian" 

"tt" 

I got up and grabbed my jacket 

"where are you going?!" Tim asked 

"wherever the fuck I want to go" 

I got on my bike leaving I drove just outside of Gotham looking at the sunset crying. I hear my phone Tim texted me 

-Dick just got here he knows... Where are you? 

-fucking hell you told him!! I'm going to kill you two!! 

-not exactly 

I huffed sniffing 

-how'd he react? 

-he's asking where you are 

I didn't respond I kicked kick stand on my motorcycle. I got off leaning against the bike sighing letting the tears fall down. Dick called me I reluctantly answered 

-"are you ok?" 

"I'm fine they told you" 

-"I found the pregnancy test, all of them I" I cut him off 

"we both decided to go our separate ways this doesn't change a damn thing" 

-"it actually does mean" 

I ignored him trying to control my emotions. Fucking hormones! 

-"Jane?" 

"look I can do this on my own I don't need your help" 

-"Jane" 

"goodbye, Grayson" 

I hung up I rented a small hotel room. Month later forced to leave tonight I packed my bags. I saw a picture of Dick and I in a frame. I grabbed my ultrasound pictures cutting one of them off putting it in the corner of the frame. I finshed packing up my things. I heard a knock I opened, Bruce! 

"what the hell did I do now?" 

"I haven't seen you in a while, was concerned you we're doing something you shouldn't" 

I rolled my eye's I walked back grabbing my bag, feeling like shit. He grabbed my arm but gently 

"what do you want from me?!"

I saw Dick with present bag's Bruce let go of my arm. I huffed I kept walking 

"Jane, we need to talk" 

I checked out I walked outside rain pouring hard

"Jane please" Dick said 

I turned and folded my arm's 

"what the hell do you two want and make it quick. I need to find another place to hang" 

"that's exactly why I came I want you to come home with me" Dick said 

"look I'm not going to your house or the Manor just because you guy's feel sorry for me, or you pity me" 

"Jane, it's not like that" Dick said 

"then tell me what it is like. What are you even thinking? That we can just forget that everything that ever happened and be a perfect happy family! I for sure as hell do! Do you want me and the baby or not and be fucking honest!" 

"Jane, I didn't mean I only wanted one last night with you and I think you didn't mean it either. Am I right?" 

I sighed crying I hit my leg on the ground nodding trying not to cry. Dick grabbed my bag putting it on his shoulder he hugged me. I buried my face in his neck crying. I saw a limousine. Bruce, opened the door

"come on let's get you all home"

We got in I sat next to Dick he kissed my head. We made it to Dick's new house I haven't seen 

"well keep in touch" Dick said

Bruce gently nodded Dick helped me out we went inside

"our first home look around"

I looked around a big house with a larger backyard. I sat on the couch Dick walked in he knelt down revealing a ring 

"I know this is not the best place or time but I can't wait any longer. I can't imagine my life without you, Jane. I will not lose you again. I love you I'm not going to leave you, or leave our baby. that I know you are going to be a wonderful mother and our baby is going to be a wonderful gift for us. I love you, Jane. Let me take care of you and our baby"

I started crying "of course I fucking will" 

He smiled putting the ring on my finger he kissed me and sat next to me. I leaned on his shoulder he put his hand on my baby bump, with his other arm around me.


End file.
